kai encontra o amor?
by Adorigan
Summary: todos tem direito a merecidas férias,um cruzeiro!neste cruzeiro acontece a comédia romântica,mais loka que vc já viu! embarque neste cruzeiro para dar muitas risadas com kai e Naiah, garota que cai de amores por ele. tem tambem tyson x hilary!acompanhe!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bem esta será minha nova fics, terá muita comedia, ação e romance !!!**_

_**Será uma comedia romântica pouco diferente de todas que você já viu!!!**_

_**Os bladebreakers estavam reunidos e o senhor Dickinson lhe da uma noticia muita legal a eles... .**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- bom dia!!!**_

_**Tyson- bom dia, e dae por que chamou a gente aqui???**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- gostaria de compensar vocês!!!**_

_**Kai- ... que idiota!!!!!**_

_**Max- obaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! XD**_

_**Hilary- que otimo!!!!!!!**_

_**Ray- compensar pelo que??? o.õ**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- por vocês se esforçarem tanto na beyblade e proteger a todos nós!!!**_

_**Tyson- ah, nem precisa!!! Eu gosto de lutar beyblade!!!**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- sim, mas vocês merecem umas boas férias!!!**_

_**Kai- eu mereço umas boas férias, ter que agüentar vocês todo este tempo!!!**_

_**Kenny- eu posso ficar???**_

_**Kai- pode!!!!! morra!!!!!!**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- não gostaria de tirar férias???**_

_**Kenny- na verdade, quero estudar mais sobre beyblade!!!**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- tudo bem Kenny!!! Mas será um ótimo descanso para vocês!!!**_

_**Tyson- para onde vamos???**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- a ALB concedeu a vocês um cruzeiro maravilhoso!!!!**_

_**Max- obaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ray- um cruzeiro!!!! Nossa que demais!!!**_

_**Tyson- uhu!!! E vai ter comida da boa!!!!!**_

_**Kai- não esta falando serio???**_

_**Sr. Dickinson- claro que estou Kai, vai ser ótimo!!!**_

_**Hilary- é Kai, finalmente podemos tirar férias!!!**_

_**Kai- vão, eu não vou!!!**_

_**Max- por que??? T.T**_

_**Kai- eu odeio barco!!!!!!!**_

_**Tyson- derrrr!!! Não é barco é cruzeiro!!!!!!**_

_**Kai- qual é a diferença!!!!**_

_**Ray- Kai vamos!!! Vai ser chato se você não vir!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kenny- ninguém disse nada quando disse que eu não ia!!!**_

_**Tyson- qual é , não fique com ciúmes Kenny!!!!!!**_

_**Max- por favor Kai vamos!!!!!!!ó.ò**_

_**Kai- eu odeio barco!!!!!!**_

_**Hilary- vamos Kai vai ser mais divertido se você vir!!!**_

_**Kai- minha resposta é não!!!!!!!!**_

_**Tyson- você tem medo???**_

_**Kai- cala boca infeliz!!! Eu não tenho medo de nada!!!**_

_**Tyson- então vamos!!!**_

_**Depois de algumas horas, todos a bordo de um luxuoso cruzeiro!!!!!!**_

_**Tyson- eu sabia que você viria!!!!**_

_**Kai- eu não estou aqui por você!!!!!!!**_

_**Ray- é muito legal estar com tanto luxo assim!!!**_

_**Hilary- é mesmo!!!!**_

_**O cruzeiro então começou a seguir viajem!!!!!**_

_**Max- obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Depois de meia hora, Kai não se sente muito legal!!!!!**_

_**Tyson- o que foi ???**_

_**Kai- nada!!!!!!! ( mentiroso)**_

_**E Kai sae de perto deles...**_

_**Kai- eu acho que estou ficando enjoado!!!!!!**_

_**E Kai começa a ficar branco feito um papel...**_

_**Kai- eu acho que vou vomitar!!!!!!**_

_**Porem Kai não tinha um banheiro próximo!!!!**_

_**Kai- mais que merd...**_

_**Kai já estava ficando verde!!! E começa a correr desesperadamente!!!!!!**_

_**Kai- banheiro!!!**_

_**E se bate com uma garota em sua frente!!!!!!**_

_**????????- oh!!! Olha por onde anda!!!!!!!**_

_**Kai- saia da minha frente!!!**_

_**???????- ÒÓ que falta de educação!!!**_

_**Kai- garota some daqui!!! ((ficando mais enjoado))**_

_**??????- seu imbecil!!! Idiota!!!! Otário!!! Quem você pensa que é??? Seu retardado!!!**_

_**E a garota começa a xingar Kai que derrepente...**_

_**Kai- brueeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! **_

_**Kai sem querer vomita na garota que fica furiosa!!!!!!**_

_**????????- que nojo!!!!!!! SEU PORCO!!!!!!!!**_

_**Kai- hehehe, eu avisei para sair da minha frente!!!!!!!!**_

_**???????- que nojo!!!!!!! . **_

_**Kai- se continuar na minha frente eu vou vomitar mais!!!!**_

_**?????????- SEU PORRCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!**_

_**E aparece Tyson chamando Kai!!!!!**_

_**Tyson- o Kai cadê você????**_

_**Kai- droga!!!!**_

_**??????- droga, digo eu toda nojenta graças a você!!!**_

_**Kai- eu não quero que este idiota me veja assim!!!**_

_**??????- eu não quero que ninguém me veja toda emporcalhada por você!!!**_

_**Kai- vamos nos esconder sua monga!!!!!!!!**_

_**??????- não, porque apesar dos pesares ninguém me conhece, e se seu amigo te ver assim ele vai tirar muito sarro da tua cara!!!!**_

_**Kai- e daí!!!**_

_**??????- então vamos ficar aqui!!!**_

_**E derrepente Kai ouve...**_

_**Tyson- Kai!!!!!!! Ta perdendo a festa!!!**_

_**Kai- vamos logo!!!!!!!**_

_**E Kai pega no braço da menina!!! E se escondem atrás de um banco!!!**_

_**Tyson passa e não encontra eles, e vai embora!!!**_

_**E os dois saem de trás do banco!!!**_

_**Kai- ufaaaaaa!!!!!!**_

_**??????- pronto, agora eu vou embora e tomar um banho!!! POR QUE VOCÊ ME SUJOU INTEIRA!!!!**_

_**Kai- exagerada!!!¬¬**_

_**E a garota da as costas a ele!!!**_

_**Kai- eiii!!!!**_

_**?????- o que você quer vomitar de novo???**_

_**Kai- teu nome???**_

_**?????- Naiah, e o seu???**_

_**Kai- Kai!!! **_

_**Naiah- tudo bem Kai, eu vou, já não agüento mais ficar suja!!!**_

_**E naiah sai...**_

_**Kai- eu estou ficando enjoado de novo!!! ""**_

_**Bem esse foi o primeiro capitulo de minha fics...**_

_**Gostaram???**_

_**Reviews ok!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de ter conhecido Naiah daquele modo meio "estranho", Kai vai para seu quarto (no cruzeiro)...

E Kai começa a pensar em voz alta!!!

Kai- por que eu não paro de pensar nela!!! Kai você esta agindo feito um idiota!!!

Derrepente Kai ouve batidas em sua porta!!!

Ray- Kai posso falar um minuto com você!!!

Kai- o que você quer???

E Kai abre a porta!!!

Ray- é que eu não tenho ninguém para conversar!!!

Kai- e o que eu tenho a ver com isso???

Ray- ta bem desculpe!!!

E Ray vai saindo...

Kai- fale Ray!!!

Ray- é que estou sentindo falta da Mariah!!!

Kai- e???

Ray- mudando de assunto!!! Onde você foi hoje à tarde!!! Tyson ficou te procurando!!!!

Kai- fui dar uma volta no cruzeiro!!!

Ray- legal, amanha vai ter uma festa no cruzeiro!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!! Eu odeio festas!!!

Ray- eu sei, mas podemos conhecer varias pessoas!!! Quem sabe, podemos conhecer o amor das nossas vidas!!!

Kai- e a Mariah???? O.o

Ray- hehehe!!!!

Kai- seu galinha!!!

Ray- vamos conversar com os outros lá fora??

Kai- não!!!

Ray- por que???O.o

Kai- se contar a alguém eu te mato!!!! Eu fico enjoado!!! X/

Ray- hahuahauahauahauahauuaha!!!!!!

Kai- cala boca seu idiota!!!!!

Ray- não se preocupe, não vou contar a ninguém!!!

Ray vai lá fora, conversar com os outros!!!

Mas Kai continuava pensando em Naiah!!!

Naiah era uma moça muito bonita!!! Tinha cabelos pretos compridos, com olhos incrivelmente azuis!!! Era magra,(ate demais) era muito bonita!!!

Enquanto isso no quarto de Naiah!!!

Naiah- finalmente estou bem lipinha!!!

Seu irmão entra no quarto...

??????- onde você foi???

Naiah- Derek!!! Você me assustou!!!

Derek- me responda o que eu te perguntei!!!

Naiah- fui passear pelo cruzeiro, por que eu não posso???

Derek- não você não pode!!!

Naiah- você não me manda!!!!

Derek- não quero você mal falada!!!!

Naiah- eu só fui conhecer o cruzeiro!!!

Derek- me avise quando for sair do seu quarto!!!

Naiah- você só pode estar de brincadeira!!!

Derek- estou te avisando!!!

E Derek sai do quarto dela!!!

Naiah- que idiota!!!

Se passa o dia... e na manha seguinte!!!

E Kai no quarto, pensa!!!

Kai- eu não posso ficar neste quarto a viajem toda!!! Eu vou sair daqui!!!

E Kai sai do quarto!!! E Tyson aparece...

Tyson- dae!!! Cara onde tu tava ontem???

Kai- te devo explicação!!! Some da minha frente!!!

Tyson- pelo que percebi você esta de mal humor!!!

Max- quando o Kai não esta de mal humor???

Kai- só de ver você na minha frente, já tenho motivo para estar de mal humor!!!

Max- T.T!!! ai essa doeu!!!

Tyson- calma cara!!!

E Hilary aparece...

Hilary- bom dia!!!

Tyson- bom dia Hilary!!!

Max- bom dia!!!

Hilary- cadê o Ray???

Kai- sentado no meu colo!!! Não esta vendo??? ( com ironia)

Tyson- ei cara, ela só fez uma pergunta!!!!

Max- eu não vi o Ray ainda não!!!

Hilary- tudo bem!!! aconteceu algo Kai???

Kai- não!!! (ficando enjoado de novo)

Tyson- não ligue para ele Hilary, Kai nasceu um verdadeiro cavalo!!!

Kai- e você um jumento!!!

Max- um burrinho Kai!!!

Tyson- olha quem fala de burrinho!!!

Kai- saem da minha frente!!!

Tyson- cara se o dia seu não esta indo muito bem, não desconte na gente!!!

Kai- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.ó

E Kai sai correndo...

Kai- eu vou vomitar!!!

E Kai não encontra o banheiro, olha de cima e vomita no andar de baixo!!!

Porem infelismente...

Ray- QUE NOJO!!!!!!!!!!!MEUUUUUUUUUUUU CABELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! XS

Kai- opssssssss!!!!!!!

E Ray olha para cima!!! Mas Kai se esconde!!!!

Ray- eu vou lá em cima!!! Eu vou matar o desgraçado!!!

Menina- calma!!!

Kai- droga!!!

E Naiah aparece!!!

Naiah- outra vitima???

Kai- hehehehe!!! Foi sem querer!!!

E Ray morrendo de raiva vai correndo para o andar de cima!!!

Kai- me ferrei, tenho que me esconder!!!

Naiah- ta ok!!! Venha aqui!!

E eles entram em um quarto...porem não era o dela!!!

Ray- apareça seu covarde!!!!!!

Eles no quarto...

?????????- SAIAM DA MINHA SUITE!!!!!!!!!!!Ò.ó

Kai- desculpe senhor!!!!

Quando Kai olha, um baita "gorduchinho" só de toalhinha!!!

Kai e Naiah - huahuhahahauahauahauahaua!!!!

???????- EU MATAR VOCES!!!!!!!!!

E Kai e Naiah saem do quarto correndo antes que eles apanhassem do "gorduchinho"...

Naiah- hahaha... que engraçado!!!

Kai- foi à coisa mais bisonha que eu já vi!!!

Naiah- eu também!!!

Kai- agora não me sinto enjoado!!!

Naiah- que ótimo, pois minha roupa é novinha!!! Hahahaha!!!!!

Kai- acho que estou ficando enjoado de novo!!!

Naiah- nem venha!!!

Kai- não da para segurar, BANHEIRO!!!!!!!!

Naiah- não!!!

E Naiah sae de perto dele...

Kai- brueeeeeeeeee!!!!!!( mas não vomitou)

Naiah- seu bobo!!!

Kai- então vamos tomar café!!!(começando a ficar enjoado de novo)

Naiah- você acabou de vomitar, é bom tomar um suco!!!

Kai- eu gosto de café, suco é coisa de boiola!!! (ficando branco)

Naiah- vomitar direto é coisa de boiola!!!!!

Kai- boiola é seu pai!!!

Naiah- afe, não fale assim do meu pai!!!

E aparece os bladebreakers...

Tyson- dae kai !!!

Max- quem eh a garota kai!!!

Tyson- garanhão!!!

Kai- cala boca imbecil!!!

Hilary- quem é ela Kai???

Tyson- ela é uma menina Hilary!!!!

Max- depois eu que sou idiota!!!

Naiah- sou Naiah!!!

Hilary- grande coisa!!! Vamos tomar nosso café da manha Kai!!!

Kai- não!!!

Tyson- por que cara???

Kai- por que eu não suporto a sua companhia!!!

Max- alguém viu o Ray hoje???

E assim acaba o 2 capitulo espero que estejam gostando!!!

Vamos ao próximo!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Depois daquele incidente todos vão tomar o café da manha...

_**Tyson- eu vou tomar milk shake , comer wafers, panquecas!!!**_

_**Max- tudo o que a gente tem direito!!!**_

_**Hilary- o que você quer comer Kai???**_

_**Kai- só quero tomar café!!!**_

_**Naiah- ò.ó café não, suco!!!**_

_**Kai- você não manda em mim!!!**_

_**Hilary- eu pego um cafezinho para você!!!**_

_**Kai- mudei de opinião, agora eu quero suco!!!**_

_**Hilary- eu pego os dois para você!!!**_

_**Naiah- que puxa saco!!!**_

_**Hilary- o que você disse??? Ò.ó**_

_**Naiah- o Kai tem pernas e braços, pode pegar o que ele quer!!!**_

_**Hilary- não se meta!!!**_

_**Naiah- você é puxa saco!!!**_

_**Tyson- não briguem por mim meninas!!!**_

_**Kai- elas estão brigando por mim, gordo!!!**_

_**Tyson- coitado!!!!**_

_**Kai- vou fazer o que, eu sou lindo!!!**_

_**E Ray aparece limpo com o cabelo molhado, e puto da vida!!!!**_

_**Ray- é hoje que eu mato alguém!!!!**_

_**Tyson- outro que acordou de mal humor hoje???**_

_**Max- o que aconteceu Ray???**_

_**Ray- eu estou morrendo de ódio hoje!!!**_

_**Tyson- calma cara, o que aconteceu???**_

_**Ray- eu estava conversando com uma garota, e um idiota quis sacanear comigo!!!**_

_**Tyson- o que ele fez???**_

_**Ray- nasceu!!!**_

_**Max- olha esta é Naiah!!!**_

_**Ray- prazer em conhece-la sou Ray!!!**_

_**Naiah- o prazer é meu!!**_

_**Ray- esta gostando do cruzeiro???**_

_**Kai- Ray!!! Ò.ó**_

_**Ray- o que foi???**_

_**E Kai faz uma cara feia para Ray!!!**_

_**Hilary percebeu a cara feia de Kai!!!**_

_**Hilary- quer que eu lhe traga um café???**_

_**Kai- bem forte!!!**_

_**Hilary- tudo bem!!!**_

_**Naiah- ela gosta de você???**_

_**Tyson- não a Hilary é assim mesmo!!!**_

_**Kai- não se meta onde não foi chamado Tyson!!!!**_

_**E todos estavam terminando seu café da manha!!!**_

_**Naiah- bem eu vou encontrar meu irmão!!!**_

_**Kai- pra que??? termine seu café!!!**_

_**Naiah- tenho que almoçar com ele!!!**_

_**Kai- mal toma café da manha, e já pensa no almoço!!! Gorda!!! o.O**_

_**Naiah- ò.ó ora seu!!!**_

_**Kai- desculpe, de gorda você não tem nada, é magra até demais!!!**_

_**Naiah- ora seu... eu vou matar você!!!**_

_**E Naiah começa a dar "tapinhas" em Kai!!!**_

_**Que estava ainda tomando uma chicara de café!!!**_

_**Kai- meu café!!! Vai derramar!!!**_

_**Naiah- eu já disse para não tomar café!!! Você é viciado em café???**_

_**Kai- eu não estou nem aí o que você me disse, e não sou um viciado, apenas acho que homem deve tomar café!!!**_

_**Naiah- depois não sabe por que fica vomitando!!!**_

_**Ray- o que???**_

_**Kai- nada Ray!!! Calada!!!**_

_**Derrepente Derek irmão de Naiah aparece...**_

_**Derek- Naiah!!! O que esta fazendo aqui???**_

_**Naiah- estou terminando meu café da manha!!!**_

_**Kai- o que você esta fazendo aqui??? Foi convidado???**_

_**Derek- não se meta!!! Vamos Naiah!!!**_

_**E Naiah se levanta da mesa!!! Mas Kai segura o braço dela!!!**_

_**Kai- você nem terminou seu café da manha!!!**_

_**Derek- vamos logo Naiah!!! Estou perdendo a paciência!!!**_

_**Max- oi, quem é você???**_

_**Derek- me chamo Derek, irmão de Naiah!!! Vamos Naiah!!!**_

_**Tyson- eu sou Tyson, ele é Max, ele é Ray, e ela é Hilary!!!**_

_**Hilary- oi!!!**_

_**Derek- vamos logo Naiah!!! Antes que me exalte com você!!!ò.ó**_

_**Naiah- ta bem, calma!!!**_

_**Kai- quem você pensa que é "Derek"???**_

_**Derek- o que???**_

_**Kai- você esta falando com sua irmã, não com um animal!!!**_

_**Derek- ela não esta me obedecendo, e você não se meta nisso!!!**_

_**E Derek encarou Kai, que também o olhou com raiva!!!**_

_**Naiah se levantou...**_

_**Naiah- vamos logo Derek!!!**_

_**Kai- você aceita ficar sendo mandada por ele???**_

_**Derek- vamos então!!!**_

_**Naiah- ate depois Kai!!! Pare de tomar tanto café!!!**_

_**E Naiah e Derek saem!!!**_

_**Tyson- não sei não!!!**_

_**Ray- eu não gostei muito dele!!!**_

_**Max- ele me deu medo!!! X s**_

_**Hilary- eu gostei dele!!!**_

_**E Kai sai da mesa!!!**_

_**Max- ele esta estranho!!!**_

_**Ray- é mesmo, vou falar com ele!!!**_

_**E Ray vai ao quarto dele!!!**_

_**Ray- posso entrar???**_

_**Kai- o que você quer???**_

_**Ray- o que foi???**_

_**Kai- nada!!!**_

_**Ray- eu gostei muito de Naiah!!!**_

_**Kai- e eu com isso!!!**_

_**Ray- parece que ela gostou de você!!!**_

_**Kai- cala boca!!!**_

_**Ray- serio!!! Eu acho que você também gostou dela!!!**_

_**Kai- vai embora!!!**_

_**Ray- eu não gostei como o irmão dela falou com ela,você gostou???**_

_**Kai- não, e vou tirar satisfação com esse idiota depois!!!**_

_**Ray- por que???**_

_**Kai- ele não pode tratar a irmã dele assim!!!**_

_**Ray- e por que também você gosta dela!!!**_

_**Kai- sai daqui idiota!!!**_

_**Ray- ta bem desculpe!!!**_

_**E Ray sai do quarto de Kai!!!**_

_**Kai- que idiota!!!**_

_**Kai pensa...**_

_**Kai- será que ela gostou de mim???**_

_**E Kai fala consigo mesmo!!!!**_

_**Kai- você é um idiota!!! Pare de agir feito um retardado e pensar em coisas bobas!!! Mas será??? Tomara que sim!!!**_

_**Bem esse foi o capitulo 3, aguardem pois o 4 promete!!!**_

_**Reviews!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Depois do café da manha, Kai vai para seu quarto e pensa, mas enquanto isso derek conversa com Naiah!!!

Derek- o que você esta fazendo lá ???

Naiah- eu estava tomando café da manha com meus amigos!!! O que a de errado nisso???

Derek- eu não gostei de nenhum deles, principalmente o idiota que me retrucou!!!

Naiah- ele não é um idiota, ele se chama Kai!!!

Derek- eu não me importo, mas não ande com eles mais!!!

Naiah- por que você não me deixa fazer amigos!!!

Derek- eu não quero você mal falada, ou fazendo amigos que não estão a nossa altura!!!

Naiah- você é um neurótico!!! Eu não consigo te entender!!!

Derek- nosso pai pediu para protege-la, e é o que estou fazendo!!!

Naiah- você esta agindo feito um idiota!!!

Derek- você me conhece!!! Não vou deixar estragar a imagem de nossa família!!!

Naiah- não estou estragando a imagem da família!!!

Derek- esta sim, andando com aqueles medíocres!!!

Naiah- me deixe em paz!!!

Derek- claro que sim!!!

E Derek tranca o quarto de Naiah!!!

Naiah- ME SOLTA!!! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESTE DIREITO!!!

Derek- pense em tudo o que te falei!!!

Naiah- VOCÊ ME PAGA!!!

E Derek da as costas, ao quarto e sai!!!

E Kai em seu quarto!!!

Kai- eu vou sair daqui!!!

E Kai sai...

Tyson aparece...

Tyson- oi Kai!!! Vim te dizer que vai ter uma festa hoje à noite!!!

Kai- e eu com isso!!!

Tyson- a vamos!!! Vai ser legal!!!

Kai- não!!!

E Hilary aparece...

Hilary- oi Kai!!! Vamos a festa comigo???

Kai- eu acabei de dizer ao Tyson que não vou a festas!!!

Hilary- por que???

Kai- eu odeio festas!!!

Hilary- vamos comigo por favor!!! -.-

Tyson- eu vou festa com você!!! O//o

Kai- vai com ele!!!

Hilary- mas...

Tyson- a Hilary deixa de ser assim!!! O Kai não quer ir!!! Vamos comigo então!!!

E Kai sai de perto deles!!! E começa a procurar Naiah!!!

Passa- se a tarde...começa a anoitecer...

E Derek vai ao quarto de Naiah!!!

Derek- aprendeu a lição???

Naiah- você me prendeu aqui o dia todo!!!

Derek- se arrume vamos a uma festa hoje!!!

Naiah- eu não vou!!!

Derek- você não tem escolha!!! Todos do cruzeiro estaram lá!!! vamos aumentar nosso ângulo social!!!

Naiah- eu tenho amigos!!! Quem não tem amigos é você!!!!

Derek- cala boca!!! E se arrume!!! Ai de você, se falar com aquela gente!!!

Naiah- que medo!!!(com sarcasmo)

E Derek segura o braço de Naiah com força!!!

Derek- estou lhe avisando!!!

Enquanto isso no quarto de Kai, Ray bate na porta...

Kai- você de novo!!!

Ray- vamos Kai???

Kai- eu já disse que não!!!

Ray- é uma festa de gala, você vai gostar, todos vão comparecer!!!

Kai- eu não quero ver ninguém!!!

Ray- até a Naiah!!!

Kai- eu disse não!!!

E Ray sai do quarto, Kai pensa...e começa a se arrumar!!!

E a noite chega e todos estavam arrumados!!! Tyson, Max e Ray de ternos bem chiques (estavam de arrasar)!!!

Hilary vestia um lindo vestido lilás, com uma bela presilha no cabelo!!!

Bem Kai, foi de smoking preto,estava bem perfumado...(muito lindão)

Todos na festa...

Tyson- nossa Hilary você esta muito bonita!!! o//O

Ray- gente olha lá o Kai!!!

Hilary- como ele esta bonito!!!

Tyson- pra mim a mesma coisa!!! (com ciúmes)

Max- oi gente!!!

Tyson- vamos lá falar com Kai!!!

E Kai estava em um canto de braços cruzados, com cara "estou odiando esta festa"

Tyson- oi Kai!!! Você disse que não ia vir!!!

Kai- não te devo satisfação!!!

Enquanto isso Derek e Naiah estavam do outro lado, conversando com alguns riquinhos da festa!!!

?????- Derek pretende continuar com as ações de seu pai???

Derek- claro, manterei o nome da família!!!

Naiah já não agüentava mais aquela gente...e se retira..

Derek- aonde você vai???

Naiah- retocar a maquiagem!!! Quer vir comigo???

Derek- vá, mais eu te avisei!!!

E Naiah sae... e vê Kai e seus amigos!!!

E chega perto e cobre seus olhos com as mãos!!!

Naiah- adivinha quem é???

Kai- uma idiota com as patas nos meus olhos!!!

Naiah- seu estúpido!!! Por que você é assim tão estúpido???

E Kai olha para Naiah!!! Que estava com um belo vestido azul claro, com detalhes branco, combinando com seus olhos,com um brinco de ouro branco e diamantes, estava com o cabelo preso.( muito linda)

Kai- o que você quer???não vai ficar na festa???

Naiah- eu não quero ficar nesta festa,está um saco!!! E então como estou???

Kai olha bem para ela!!!!

Kai- esta parecendo um fusca!!!

Naiah- "fusca"???? òÒ

Kai- é um fusca 1970!!!

Naiah- você é um idiota!!!

Tyson- oi Naiah!!! Você esta muito bonita!!!

Naiah- obrigada Tyson!!! Vocês estão muito bonitos também!!!

Max, Ray e Tyson- obrigada!!! o///o

Kai- parecem uns defuntos com esses ternos ridículos!!!

Max,Ray e Tyson-" obrigada Kai!!!"o.ó

Hilary- o que você quer aqui???

Naiah- calma, eu vim conversar com vocês!!!

Hilary- pode sair daqui agora???

E Tyson, Ray e Max vão saindo...

Tyson- Kai a gente se vê depois!!! É que estão servindo petiscos!!! XD

Ray- quer vir conosco???

Kai- não!!!

Max- vamos gente!!! Eu quero tomar coquetéis!!!

Tyson- vamos Hilary, ou vai ficar aí, segurando vela!!!

Kai- cala boca, gordo imbecil!!!

Naiah- eu já vou indo!!! Eu não agüento mais esta festa!!!

Hilary- vá mesmo!!!

E Tyson, Max e Ray vão aproveitar a festa...

Hilary- vamos Kai???

Kai- eu vou é sair desta festa!!!

Naiah- eu estou achando esta festa um saco!!!

Hilary- então vá embora!!!

Kai- Hilary pare de ser imbecil!!! Eu também vou sair desta festa!!!

Naiah- vamos dar uma volta pelo cruzeiro??? o//o

Kai- melhor do que esta festa ridícula!!!

Hilary- então eu vou também!!!

E Tyson chama a Hilary...

Tyson- vamos Hilary!!! Esta perdendo os petiscos de camarão!!!

Hilary- Tyson você é um idiota!!!

Kai- vá, e aproveite a festa!!!

E Tyson pega no braço de Hilary...

Tyson- vamos Hilary!!!

Kai e Naiah saem...

Hilary- me largue seu idiota, eu te odeio!!!ò.ó

Tyson- mas o que eu fiz???ó.ò

Hilary- estúpido!!!

E Hilary sae de perto de Tyson...

Tyson- mas... ( que fica totalmente chateado)

Bem, mas o que esta acontecendo com Hilary??? Coitadinho do Tyson!!!

Não percam o próximo capitulo!!!

Reviews!!!! -


	5. Chapter 5

E Hilary estava na festa, junto com Ray, Max, e Tyson!!!

Porem Hilary estava com uma cara, de dar medo...

Max- o que foi Hilary!!!

Hilary- sai daqui Max!!!

Ray- é uma festa Hilary, aproveite!!!

Tyson- deixem ela em paz!!!

Ray e Max percebem que Tyson esta bem triste...e tentam alegrar o amigo...

Max- vamos apostar???

Ray- o que???

Max- que vai comer mais petiscos!!!

Ray- Max pare com isso, sabe que vou ganhar!!! Você e Tyson não são pálios para mim!!!

Max- e ai Tyson, topa???

Tyson- ah não to muito afim agora!!!

Ray- não ligue é que Tyson quer emagrecer!!!!

Tyson- ei, eu não disse isso!!!

Max- não Ray, ele esta com medo!!!

Tyson- de você Max??? hahaha!!! Mas não mesmo!!!

Ray- então vamos!!!

Tyson- eu participo, mais só se tiver catchup!!!

Max- mostarda!!! XD

E lá foi os 3... e Hilary ficou no canto pensando o que podia fazer...

Ela não aceitava perder o Kai... (não que ela já teve ele)

Enquanto isso Naiah e Kai...

Kai- vamos sair logo desta festa!!!

Naiah- eu não quero que meu irmão me veja!!!

Kai- então vamos andar mais rápido!!!

E os dois estavam andando mais rápido para sair da festa, até que um "certo gorduchinho" estava andando bem devagar na frente deles!!!

Kai- me dá licença!!!!

O "gorduchinho" nem ouviu Kai...

Naiah- por favor, pode dar licença!!!

Também não ouviu Naiah... que andava bem devagar na frente... Kai perde a paciência...

Kai- o gordo do cacet... quer sair da minha frente!!!

O "gorduchinho" se vira para Kai... (o mesmo gorduchinho do quarto, lembra???)... com um olhar de raiva para Kai...

Kai- ops!!!

?????- eu vou matar você!!!

Kai- eu tentei ser educado, mas você ta tão gordo, que não me ouviu!!!

?????- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE??? EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ MOLEQUE!!!

E o gordinho corre atrás deles querendo enforcar Kai!!!

Kai- socorro, ele vai lutar sumo!!!

Naiah- nos vamos apanhar Kai!!!

Kai- eu me sinto como "Indiana Jones", com uma bola atrás de mim!!!

?????- EU VOU QUEBRAR TUA CARA!!!

E Naiah e Kai, correm mais rápido, e conseguem se salvar de uma bela surra!!!

Naiah- ufa...

Kai- finalmente nos livramos do gordo!!!

Naiah- nos quase levamos umas, graças a você e sua "educação"!!!

Kai- eu tinha pedido licença!!!

Naiah- nos íamos levar uns tapas!!!

Kai- se ele viesse me bater, eu ia jogar você na frente dele, e vou sair correndo!!!

Naiah- Nossa!!! Como você é corajoso!!!(com sarcasmo)

Kai- agora vamos na cozinha???

Naiah- fazer o que lá!!!

Kai- tomar um café!!!

Naiah- você é um viciado em café!!!

Enquanto isso na festa...

Hilary vai falar com o Derek...

Hilary- posso falar com você????

Derek- fale!!!

Hilary- em particular!!!

Derek- tudo bem!!! com licença!!!

E sai de perto de seus amigos...

Hilary- você viu o Kai e a Naiah???

Derek- Naiah foi retocar a maquiagem!!!

Hilary- nossa esta demorando!!! Incrível os dois desapareceram!!! (ironia)

Derek- por que???

Hilary- os dois saíram da festa!!!

Derek- depois Naiah me paga!!! O que você quer???

Hilary- eu não acho certo os dois ficarem juntos, não é???

Derek- eu não quero Naiah com aquele miserável!!!

Hilary- eu não quero ela com o Kai!!!

Derek- o que podemos fazer???

Hilary- primeiro, eu acho certo separar os dois!!! Depois pensamos o que vamos fazer!!!

Derek- eu também acho, vamos atrás deles!!!

E os amigos de Derek o chamam...

Derek- tenho que continuar na festa!!!

Hilary- vamos agir, apartir de amanha!!! Ok???

Derek- certo!!!

E Derek vai para perto de seus amigos...

Tyson, Ray e Max estavam ainda apostando quem comia mais!!!

Enquanto isso na cozinha, uma moça vai falar com Kai e Naiah!!!

Moça- pois não???

Kai- quero café!!!

Naiah- tem suco???

Kai- vai tomar um suco!!!

Naiah- não, é para você!!!

Kai- um café, por favor!!!(contradizendo naiah)

Moça- não servimos mais café por hoje, um moço pegou o ultimo cafezinho...

Kai- quem foi o animal???

Kai olha para o lado o "gorduchinho"... que já olha Kai com raiva...

Kai- vamos sair daqui!!!

Eles saem da cozinha...

Naiah- vamos aonde agora??? Vamos conhecer a piscina??? Eu ouvi falar que ela é enorme!!!

E lá foi eles conhecer a piscina...

Naiah- nossa é muito grande mesmo!!!

Kai- grande coisa!!! Na minha casa tem uma 10x mais do que essa!!!

Naiah- você é riquinho então!!!

Kai- riquinho não, poderoso!!!

Naiah- você é um playboy!!! (irritando o Kai)

Kai- cala boca!!!

Naiah- pena que eu não sei nadar!!!

Kai- não se preocupe com isso!!!

Naiah- por que???

Kai- merda não afunda!!!

Naiah- ora seu...IDIOTA!!! 

E Naiah empurra Kai na piscina...

Kai- SUA VACA!!!

Naiah- NÃO ME XINGUE!!! CAVALO!!!

Kai sai da piscina...

Kai- você me paga!!!

Naiah- sai de perto de mim!!!

E Kai vai se aproximando dela...

E Naiah sai correndo...

Kai- ta com medo agora!!!

Naiah- Kai eu não sei nadar!!!

Kai segura Naiah, e carrega ela no colo...

Naiah- POR FAVOR ME SOLTE!!! EU NÃO SEI NADAR!!!

E joga ela "delicadamente" na piscina...

E pula em seguida, afinal ela realmente não sabe nadar...

Naiah- SEU IMBECIL!!!MEU VESTIDO!!! TTTT

Kai- quem mandou me empurrar na piscina!!!

E Naiah se agarra em Kai...

Naiah- eu não sei nadar!!!

Kai- ta na hora de aprender!!!

Naiah- você vai me ensinar??? o//O

Kai- aproveite a chance!!!

Naiah- metido!!!

Os dois na piscina... derrepente uma "ondinha"!!!

Kai- mais que cacet... o que foi isso???

Naiah- olha a boca!!!

Os dois olham "o gorduchinho" de novo!!!

?????-oi!!! Ò.Ó

Kai- esse gordo esta me perseguindo...

Os dois olham o "gorduchinho" só de sunguinha!!!

Kai e Naiah- huahauahauhauahuahau!!!

?????-EU VOU ESPANCAR VOCÊS!!!

E saem rapidinho da piscina...

Kai- tinha tanto lugar para ele pular na piscina, ele pulou logo em cima de mim!!!

Naiah- Kai não exagere!!! Acho que ele quis se vingar!!!

E os dois vão andando!!!

Naiah- Kai!!!

Kai- o que???

Naiah- mesmo você sendo grosso, estúpido, ignorante, metido,...

Kai interrompe...

Kai- fale logo, já chega de elogios!!! (com sarcasmo)

Naiah- me sinto tão bem, quando estou ao seu lado!!!

Kai na hora fica vermelho feito um tomatinho!!!

Naiah- e eu não sei por que??? mas eu me sinto feliz, quando você esta por perto!!

Kai- hum...

Naiah- mas você assim mesmo é um grosso, estúpido, ignorante, metido,...

Kai- ta bem, já chega!!!

E assim acabou o 5 capitulo!!! Hilary e Derek versus Kai e Naiah !!!

E não percam a continuação do passeio deles!!!

Beijos a todos!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Kai e Naiah continuam seu passeio...

Na proa do cruzeiro!!! (navio)

Naiah- eu tenho um sonho!!!

Kai- qual???

Naiah- é que eu assisti Titanic!!!

Kai- que ridículo!!!

Naiah- você já assistiu??? Confesse!!! Eu juro que eu não vou contar para ninguém!!!!

Kai- já!!! (morrendo de vergonha ao confessar que já assistiu ao filme)

Naiah- então!!!

Kai- então??? o.õ

Naiah- podemos fazer igual ao Jack e a Rose!!! Você me abraça, para fazer como se eu estivesse voando!!!

Kai- que idéia ridícula!!! Vamos sair daqui!!!

Naiah- por favor!!! Vai ser tão romântico!!!

Kai- não!!! Eu não vou fazer algo tão idiota!!!

Naiah- por favor!!! Estou te implorando!!!

Kai- fique de joelhos!!!

Naiah- não quer!!! Então ta, vamos embora!!!

E Naiah faz cara de quem esta desolada!!!

Kai- vamos logo, então!!!

Naiah- yes!!! Sabia que você ia topar!!!

Kai- ta,ta agora já chega!!! Vamos logo, antes que eu desista!!!

Naiah- ta bem!!!

E o dois vão para a pontinha do navio!!!

E Kai segura seus braços igual ao filme...

Naiah- que lindo!!!

Kai- é mais, eu não estou ficando legal!!! X S

Naiah- pare com isso Kai!! Não é a coisa mais romântica que você já fez!!!

Kai- é sim, mas serio vamos sair daqui!!! (ficando branco, estava enjoado de novo)

Naiah- Kai, posso te falar uma coisa???

Kai- fale!!!(ficando cada vez mais enjoado)

Naiah- eu te a...

Kai- brueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!

E Kai vomita nas costas dela!!!!!!

Naiah- NOJENTO!!! PORCO!!! SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!! VOCÊ NÃO É NORMAL!!!

Kai- hehehe... desculpe, eu não quis, mas escapou!!!

Naiah- PARE DE TOMAR TANTO CAFÉ!!!

Kai- não grita!!!

Naiah- TT.TT

Kai- calma, nem foi tanto assim!!!

Naiah- NEM FOI TANTO ASSIM, É A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE VOCÊ VOMITA EM MIM!!!

E Kai segura na mão dela!!!

Kai- foi sem querer!!! Desculpe!!!

Naiah- TT.TT ta, mas me promete que não vai fazer isso de novo!!!

Kai- isso eu não posso te prometer!!!

Naiah- então pare de tomar tanto café!!!

Kai- também não posso prometer!!!

Naiah- você é um viciado em café!!!

Kai- hehehe... esta mais calma!!! Vamos!!!

Naiah- primeiro vou ao meu quarto trocar de roupa!!!

E Kai e Naiah vão para o quarto de Naiah, para ela trocar de roupa!!!

Naiah- me espere aqui, vou me trocar rapidinho!!!

Kai- 2 minutos!!!

Naiah- 10 minutos!!!

Kai- 1 minuto agora!!!

Naiah- 10 minutos!!!

E Naiah beija o rosto de Kai...

E entra no quarto, e ele espera ela na porta!!!

Enquanto isso a festa já havia acabado, e Derek foi saindo da festa e acaba vendo Kai na porta do quarto de Naiah!!!

Derek- o que esta fazendo aqui???

Kai- é da sua conta!!!

Derek- esta na porta do quarto da minha irmã!!!

Kai- e daí!!!

Derek- não fale assim comigo!!!

Kai- você não é ninguém, falo do jeito que eu quiser!!!

Os dois se encaram... e Naiah aparece!!!

Naiah- pronto Kai!!!

E se assusta ao ver derek!!!

Derek- entre em seu quarto agora!!!

Naiah- ...

Kai- ele não manda em você Naiah!!!

Naiah- tem razão!!!

Derek- AGORA Naiah!!!

Naiah- o Kai tem razão você não manda em mim!!!

Derek- CALA BOCA!!!

E levanta a mão para dar um tapa em Naiah!!!

Mas Kai segura!!!

Kai- não encoste o dedo nela!!!

Derek- seu imbecil!!!

Kai- você não é homem para me enfrentar!!!

Derek- seu lixo!!!

E Naiah interrompe entrando na frente de Kai!!!

Naiah- pare de ser neurótico derek!!!

Derek- cala boca sua idiota!!!

E Derek acaba dando um tapa no rosto de Naiah, que desperta a ira de Kai!!

Que da um soco no meio da cara de Derek!!!

Derek- seu insolente!!!

Kai- Cala boca animal!!!

E da um chute em Derek!!!

E os dois começam a brigar no meio do corredor!!!

Naiah- PAREM COM ISSO!!! PARECEM ANIMAIS!!!

Ray que estava por perto acaba ouvindo naiah e vem separar a briga!!!

Segurando o Kai!!!!

Ray- CALMA Kai!!!!

Derek- segure este bicho!!!

Ray- olha que eu solto para ele te bater!!!

Naiah- Ray!!! OO

Ray- o que aconteceu???

Kai- este idiota merece apanhar até morrer!!!

Naiah- calma Kai!!!

Derek- você não sabe se portar como ser humano, é um animal!!!

Kai- eu vou soquear sua cara!!!

Naiah- calma Kai, vamos sair daqui!!!

Ray- Kai não vale a pena brigar!!!

Derek- você não vai a lugar algum!!!

Derek pega o braço de Naiah!!!

Naiah- me largue!!!

E Kai começa a se bater para Ray solta-lo!!!

Ray- calma!!!

Naiah- vamos!!!

E Naiah pega o braço de Kai e das as costas para Derek!!!

Derek – Naiah VOLTE AQUI AGORA!!!

Naiah- ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!

E Naiah da as costas para Derek...

Derek- vocês me pagam!!!

E assim foi o capitulo 6!!! Não percam o próximo!!!

Para quem não entendeu o começo do cap. Assistam o filme TITANIC!!! (é bom) vão entender direitinho!!!

Beijão a todos!!!

Reviews por favor!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Depois da confusão entre Kai e Derek... Kai , Ray e Naiah saem de perto do quarto que deixam Derek morrendo de raiva...

Que pensa em voz alta...

Derek- ah Kai você me paga!!!

E Hilary que ouve a confusão vai para próximo de Derek...

Hilary- aconteceu algo???

Derek- é claro que aconteceu algo, você ainda me pergunta!!!

Hilary- posso te ajudar!!!

Derek- temos que separar os dois!!! Eu não quero mais os dois juntos!!!

Hilary- como podemos fazer isso???

Derek- você sabe os pontos fracos de Kai???

Hilary- não, na verdade eu acho que ele nem tem ponto fracos!!!

Derek- que seja, então você tem que tentar distrair ele enquanto eu lido com a Naiah!!!

Hilary- mas como???

Derek- se vire!!! Afinal você é uma garota, use a sua persuasão feminina!!!

Hilary- ta bem!!!

Enquanto Derek e hilary comentavam sobre o que eles podiam fazer para separar os dois...na cozinha Kai, Naiah e Ray tentavam se acalmar...

Ray- afinal o que aconteceu???

Naiah- é uma longa história!!!

Kai- o irmão da Naiah é um imbecil!!!

Ray- por que???

Naiah- ele é muito estranho!!!

Kai- também é seu irmão, só pode ser esquisito igual a você!!!

Ray- Kai!!!

Kai- o que???

Ray- você esta falando com uma menina!!!

Kai- onde esta a menina???

Naiah- onde está outro menino, só vejo o Ray aqui!!!

Kai- tem Razão, o Ray é um menino, eu já sou um homem!!!

Ray- hahahah!!!! Me faz rir!!!

Kai- O que???ò.Ó

Ray- nada não!!!

Enquanto eles se distraiam com "brincadeiras pouco estúpidas" , Hilary aparece na cozinha...

Hilary- POR FAVOR Kai!!! AINDA BEM QUE TE ENCONTREI!!!!

Kai- o que você quer???

Hilary- POR FAVOR O Tyson ESTA MUITO MAL, VENHA COMIGO!!!

Ray- nossa o que aconteceu com o Tyson??? Ele estava bem quando saímos da festa!!!!

Hilary- Ray ESTOU FALANDO COM O Kai!!!

Naiah- mas se Tyson não esta bem, vamos lá ajudar ele logo!!!

Hilary- só o Kai!!!!

Kai- por que???

Hilary- por que Tyson não quer os dois lá!!!

Ray- o Tyson????o.O

Hilary- é o Tyson, ele quer só o kai lá!!!! E eu, é claro!!! ele disse isso para mim!!!

Naiah- mas eu não fiz nada para ele!!!

Ray- nem eu!!! Tyson na verdade, ele estava bravo é com você!!!!

Hilary- nos estamos namorando, Tyson me confessou que tem pena de você e do Max!!! que o Kai é o unido digno de participar da equipe!!!

Ray- mas... mas por que ele falaria algo assim!!! Do nada!!!

Kai- vamos parar logo com estas fofocas!!!

Hilary- sim, o Tyson precisa da gente!!!

E Ray se levanta da cadeira que estava sentado...

Ray- eu vou tirar satisfação!!!

Hilary- Tyson esta mal!!! Não entende???

E hilary vai saindo da cozinha...

Hilary- vamos Kai!!!

E kai vai junto com ela!!!

E Ray e Naiah ficam na cozinha...

Naiah- isso esta cheirando mal!!!

Ray - o que??? será que Hilary iria mentir???

Naiah- e por que não???

Ray- por que ela é nossa amiga!!!

Naiah- eu não acho isso!!!

E Derek aparece na cozinha... com uma cara de quem esta muito arrependido...

Naiah- o que você quer???

Derek- temos que conversar, por favor Naiah!!!

Ray- quer que eu deixe vocês sozinhos???

Derek- não precisa, podemos conversar lá fora Naiah???

Naiah- ...

Ray- vá Naiah, eu acho bom, vocês são irmãos tem que se entender!!! E o melhor jeito é o dialogo!!!

Naiah- vamos então!!!

E os dois vão andando...

Derek- me desculpe!!! Porem eu não acho que você mereça o Kai!!!

Naiah- por que, o Kai é uma boa pessoa!!!

Derek- tem razão, talvez eu o tenha julgado mal!!!

Naiah- você tem que conhecer o Kai!!! Ele é uma pessoa misteriosa, mas bastante interessante!!! Talvez possamos aprender com ele!!!

Enquanto isso em um certo corredor... Kai e Hilary...

Kai andava mais depressa do que hilary...

Hilary- calma Kai, por que a pressa???( com tom irônico)

Kai- você estava fazendo um escândalo, por causa do Tyson!!!

Hilary- hahaha( uma rizada bem sarcástica)

Kai- qual é a graça???

E Hilary se aproxima de Kai...

Hilary- eu estava brincando com você!!!

Kai- O QUE??? VOCÊ É RETARDADA POR ACASO???

Hilary- eu te adoro quando esta nervoso!!!

Kai- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!!

E Hilary segura Kai!!!

Kai- você não quer que faça com você o que fiz com Derek!!!!

Hilary- que medo!!! Eu queria ficar a sos com você!!! Por isso fiz a brincadeirinha!!!!

Kai- e eu pensando que Tyson estava morrendo, pelo escândalo que fez!!!agora sai de perto de mim!!!

Hilary- calma!!!

E derrepente Naiah e Derek viram um corredor!!!

E Hilary no momento que os vê agarra Kai roubando-lhe um beijo!!!

Porem Naiah vê!!!

Naiah- O QUE??? OO

Kai- SAI DE PERTO DE MIM!!! SUA MANIACA!!!

E Naiah sai correndo... e Derek solta uma rizada...

Derek- ora, ora Kai!!! Você não perdeu tempo!!!

Kai- cala boca seu imbecil!!! E VOCÊ ME LARGA!!! NOJENTA HORROROSA!!!

Hilary- O QUE???

Derek- hahahahahah!!! Como foi o beijo Hilary??? O Kai achou ruim!!!

Hilary- o que???

E Kai fica furioso...

Kai- vocês planejaram isto tudo???

Derek- claro que sim, bem planejado e bem concluído!!!

Hilary- desculpe Kai, eu só fiz isso por que acho que a Naiah não te merece, não esta ao seu nível!!!

Kai- e você esta???(com sarcasmo)

Hilary- posso não estar, mas eu te amo!!! E só fiz isso por causa disto!!!

Kai- hahaha... eu morro de pena de você Hilary!!!!

Derek- eu também tenho pena de você Hilary!!! É tão boba e fácil de enganar!!!!

Hilary- TTTT eu não acredito!!! Derek você é um mentiroso!!!

Derek- mentiroso não, inteligente, soube enganar você direitinho!!!

Kai- e sempre vai ser assim Hilary, você não passa de uma menina sem personalidade e mimada que deixa ser usada por qualquer um!!!

Hilary- TTTT mas eu fiz isso por você!!!

Kai- me esqueça!!!

E Kai sai...

Derek- emocionante... hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Hilary- TTTT vc vai se arrepender!!!

Derek- estupida!!!

Hilary- me aguarde!!!

Coitada da Hilary... se meteu com quem não devia!!! Derek é pior do que todos podiam imaginar...

Não percam o próximo capitulo desta minha fics...

E mandem reviews please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Depois daquele incidente com Hilary que infelizmente deixou ser manipulada por Derek, Kai vai a procura de Naiah!!!! Para explicar as coisas!!! Mas Derek...

Derek vai ao quarto da irmã... e bate na porta...

Derek- Naiah posso falar com você???

Naiah- pode sim!!! (abrindo a porta, muito arrasada)

Derek- eu te disse que Kai não prestava!!! Não é digno a você!!!

Naiah- eu sei!!! Mas por que ele a beijou???

Derek- eu não sei!!! Mas pense, será que vale a pena!!!

Naiah- o que???

Derek- o Kai!!!

Naiah- eu não sei!!!

Derek- eu já tinha visto ele beijar a Hilary!!!

Naiah- o que???

Derek- por isso, me revoltei tanto com a cena, por isso não queria você com o Kai!!!

Naiah- o Kai é um cachorro, safado!!!

Derek- sinto muito minha irmã, mas é bom você descansar!!!

Naiah- obrigada Derek, por abrir meus olhos!!!

Derek- não tem problema!!! Fiz somente minha obrigação!!!

E Derek sai do quarto de Naiah!!!

E Kai vê Derek saindo do quarto de Naiah, resolve conversar com ela...

Naiah em seu quarto...

Naiah- ò.ó que ódio do Kai!!! Por que ele fez aquilo??? Nunca imaginei que ele fosse assim!!!

E Kai bate na porta...

Naiah- quem é???

Kai- Naiah tenho que falar com você!!!

Naiah- vá falar com a Hilary!!! Eu soube de tudo!!

Kai- pare de ser estúpida, não é nada disso que você esta pensando!!!

Naiah- eu vi!!! Com meus próprios olhos!!! Alem do mais já aconteceu antes!!!

Kai- o que???? aconteceu o que???

Naiah- você e a Hilary, vocês dois, esquece!!! vá embora!!!

Kai- não!!! Pare de ser infantil e abre essa porta logo!!!

Naiah- vá embora!!!

Kai- ta bem!!! só nunca soube que você fosse tão criança!!!

Neste momento Naiah repara um pequeno silencio... e foi abrir a porta, só para ver se Kai estava lá ainda!!!

Naiah- ...óò será que ele foi embora???

E Kai assusta a menina..

Naiah- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! QUE SUSTO!!!

Kai- escandalosa!!! Podemos conversar agora!!!

Naiah- por que???

Kai- por que eu vi sua cara de idiota quando abriu a porta!!! Perguntando a si mesma, se fui embora!!! Estou mentindo???

Naiah- que ódio de você!!! Ò///ó

Kai- podemos conversar agora???

Naiah- o que você quer???

Kai- o que você viu, não passou de uma cena ridícula!!! Eu não tenho nada com a Hilary!!!

Naiah- mas eu vi você beijando ela!!!

Kai- seu irmão e ela planejaram isso!!!

Naiah- mas, Derek!!!

Kai- seu irmão não vale nada!!! alem do mais, Hilary me agarrou!!! Eu nunca iria beijar ela!!!

Naiah- mas, Derek, por que???

Kai- por que seu irmão me odeia!!! Tyson não esta doente coisa alguma, eles inventaram isso tudo!!!

Naiah- Derek e Hilary de uniram para acabar com a gente!!!

Kai- é!!! Mas você caiu na história!!!

Naiah- não Kai, é que!!! eu vi você beijando a Hilary e não gostei da cena foi isso!!! fiquei com ciúmes!!!

Kai- por que???

Naiah- por que eu... eu...!!!!

Kai- fale logo de uma vez!!!

Naiah- não sei!!! Mas você tem razão!!!!

Kai- eu sempre tenho razão!!!

Naiah- se você quer a Hilary, eu não posso fazer nada!!!

Kai- eu não quero a Hilary!!! Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar isso!!!a Hilary não me interessa!!!

Naiah- não sei não!!! ¬¬

Kai- você quer que eu te prove isso!!!

Naiah- hahaha!!! Provar-me, como???

E Kai abraça Naiah e arranca um beijo dela!!!

Naiah no momento viaja nos braços de Kai...

Kai- pronto!!! Acredita em mim agora??? Eu não quero a Hilary!!!

Naiah- eu não sei não!!!

Kai- já chega!!!

E pega o braço de Naiah!!!

Kai- vamos dar uma volta!!! Temos que acabar com o Derek e a Hilary!!!

Naiah- não quero me vingar Kai!!!

Kai- você é muito boba, por isso todos pisam em você!!!

Naiah- afe...

Kai- seu irmão vai controlar sua vida!!! é isso que você quer???

Naiah- não!!!

Kai- o que você quer???

Naiah- eu não sei bem certo!!! Meu irmão sempre controla minha vida, infelizmente isso é verdade!!!

Kai- e seus pais???

Naiah- minha mãe esta em Nova York, nos deixou com meu pai ainda quando éramos pequenos!!!

Kai- teu pai???

Naiah- meu pai vive viajando, esqueceu que existimos!!! Ele sempre nos coloca em colônia de férias, colégios internos e cruzeiros como este!!!para não se preocupar!!! Ele é muito ocupado!!!

Kai- por que sua mãe te abandonou????

Naiah- eu não sei, mas quero encontrar ela, quero algumas respostas!!!

Kai- você quer mesmo encontrar ela???

Naiah- quero e muito!!!

E Kai pega na mão d Naiah!!!

Kai- quer minha ajuda??? Vamos junto procurar sua mãe!!!

Naiah- quero, mas...(Naiah pensa) também quero viver minha vida!!!eu nunca vou te esquecer Kai por tudo, mas me compreenda!!!

Kai- o que eu tenho que compreender???

Naiah- minha vida é totalmente diferente da sua!!!! Você é um lutador de beyblade!!! Eu não quero estragar isso!!!

Kai- você não vai estragar!!!

Naiah- você é da Rússia, eu sou da Austrália!!! Você tem sua vida!!! Entenda-me!!!somos de mundos diferentes!!!

Kai- eu não estou te entendendo!!!

Naiah- não quero estragar sua vida, portanto quero ir para procurar minha mãe sozinha!!!

Kai- agora estou entendendo!!!

Naiah- serio!!!

Kai- Naiah quero te explicar uma coisa!!!

Naiah- o que???

Kai- eu não sou qualquer um, que passa por sua vida!!!

Naiah- mas você não é mesmo!!!

Kai- então, quer seguir sozinha, siga desde já!!!!

Naiah- como, não estou entendendo você agora???

Kai- você quer viver sozinha, não aceita a ajuda de ninguém!!! É rude!!!

Naiah- mas Kai, me entenda!!!

Kai- entender o que!!! você não sabe o que quer!!! Estou dizendo que você deve me esquecer!!! Por que é o que vai acontecer!!! Quando você for para Nova York!!!

Naiah- eu nunca vou te esquecer Kai!!! Só quero continuar sozinha!!! Quero mostrar a mim mesma que sou capaz de fazer coisas a mim mesma!!!

Kai fica sem jeito e da as costas a Naiah...

Naiah- você não me entende Kai???

Kai- não, pense no assunto, para mim você esta agindo sem pensar!!!

E Kai sai...

Bem este foi meu capitulo, não percam o próximo capitulo!!!!

Bjos!!


	9. Chapter 9

E Naiah ficou pensando em seu quarto, e Kai estava na proa do navio...

Kai pensava...

Kai- eu não consigo entender Naiah!!!

E Naiah...

Naiah- estou tão confusa!!!

E Derek bate a porta de Naiah...

Derek- o que Kai estava fazendo aqui???

Naiah- estávamos conversando, e por falar em conversar!!!

Derek- o que???

Naiah- você e a Hilary armaram toda esta história idiota!!! Como você pode mentir deste jeito???

Derek- eu não armei nada!!!

Naiah- como pode mentir desta maneira!!! Isso é ridículo!!!

Derek- eu não quero você com o Kai, entendeu???

Naiah- você não manda em mim!!! Por que inventou esta história???

Derek- eu inventei esta história, por que foi a maneira mais fácil de separar você de Kai!!!

Naiah- a maneira mais fácil, que idiota!!!

Derek- bem estou te avisando, quero você longe dele!!!

Naiah- você não manda em mim!!!

Derek- então pense nisso!!!

E Derek se aproxima de Naiah dando lhe um tapa bem forte em seu rosto!!!

Naiah- ORA SEU... VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESTE DIREITO!!!

E Naiah levanta a mão para revidar o tapa de Derek... que segura o braço dela!!!

Derek- nunca ouse levantar a mão para mim!!!

E Derek joga Naiah contra a parede!!!

Derek- isso é para você aprender nunca levante a mão para mim!!!

E derek vai se afastando dela...

Derek- antes que me esqueça!!! vai ficar no seu quarto até a viajem acabar!!!

Naiah- o que??? òÓ

E derek sai do quarto trancando ela...

Naiah- ME SOLTE!!!

Derek- pense, no que eu te falei!!!

E Derek sai de perto do quarto...

Naiah- ME SOLTE!!! AGORAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Enquanto isso Kai continuava pensando...

Kai- eu não quero que Naiah me abandone, mas eu não vou abandonar ela!!!

E Kai resolve sair, para conversar com Naiah!!!!

Kai- vou falar com ela agora!!!

Mas acaba se encontrando com Derek...

Kai- seu vagabundo, por que inventou aquela história ridícula!!! Você me paga!!!

Derek- eu conversei com Naiah!!! E ela me disse que não quer mais te ver!!!

Kai- eu não acredito nesta história idiota!!!

E Kai da as costas a Derek...

Derek- eu estou lhe avisando fique longe dela!!!

Kai- vai se ferrar!!!

E Kai ignora totalmente Derek...

Derek- você me paga!!!

E Derek olha um pequeno copo em sua volta.. e pega o copo, e acerta bem em cheio na nuca de Kai, que desmaia...

Derek- eu disse, eu tinha lhe avisado!!!

E Derek arrasta Kai até um quarto, porem com muita cautela para que ninguém veja ele!!!

E assim finalmente passa aquela noite, e no dia seguinte...

Ray- nossa!!! Vou ver como o Tyson esta!!!(Ray não sabia da trama ainda)

E nos corredores Ray se encontra com Hilary...

Ray- bom dia Hilary!!! O Tyson melhorou???

Hilary- bom dia Ray!!!(com a cabeça bem baixa)

Ray- o que aconteceu, porque você esta assim???

Hilary- eu estou com muita vergonha de mim mesma!!!

Ray- mas o que foi???

Hilary- você vai saber, e quando você saber, por favor me perdoe!!!

Ray- mas Hilary!!!

E hilary continua andando!!!!

E Ray vai ao quarto de Tyson!!!

Ray- posso entrar???

Tyson- claro que pode!!!

Ray entra no quarto...

Ray- e aí melhorou???

Tyson- melhorei??? Do que???

Ray- você estava mal ontem não!!! eu fiquei chateado com o que você disse!!!

Tyson- eu estava mal??? O que eu disse???

Ray- como o que você disse??? A Hilary me contou!!!

Tyson- eu não estou entendendo!!!

Ray- Hilary me contou que você e ela estão namorando, e que você acha que eu e o Max somos dois idiotas!!!

Max- mas euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ray- e tem mais, que você só considera o Kai com integrante da equipe!!!

Tyson- QUE MENTIRA DESLAVADA!!!!!!!!!! QUE VACA, EU VOU MATAR ELA!!!

Max- calma Tyson!!!

Ray- é mas ela falou com tanta certeza!!!

Tyson- eu vou tirar satisfação!!!

Max- calma Tyson, por que Hilary fez isso???

Ray- é mentira mesmo Tyson????

Tyson- Ray, você esta achando que eu falaria algo assim!!! Nunca!!!

Ray- é que ela falou com muita convicção!!!

Tyson- mentirosa, ela é uma ordinária!!!

Ray- a então por isso que ela me pediu perdão!!!

Max- TTTT eu nunca fiz nada pra ninguém!!!

Tyson- temos que falar com ela!!!

Ray- vamos, mas vamos pensar no que falar!!! Podemos machucar os sentimentos dela!!!

Tyson- ela não pensou assim quando mentiu!!!!

Max- TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT to de cara!!!(chateado)

Tyson- vamos falar com ela!!!

Tyson, Ray e Max vão procurar por Hilary... e eles vê ela de longe e se dirigem a ela para pedir explicação!!!

Tyson- o Hilary!!!! Que historia é essa???

Hilary- você tem razão para ficar assim!!!

Ray- por que você mentiu???

Max- o que eu te fiz???

Hilary- eu sei que errei, eu admito!!!

Tyson- disse que eu estava doente, que estávamos namorando e que eu odiava minha equipe!!!

Hilary- TT.TT eu sei, fui uma boba!!!

Tyson- e porque???

Hilary- por que me deixei ser usada por Derek!!! E por que...

Ray- por que???

Hilary- eu estava morrendo de inveja de naiah, por causa do kai!!!

Tyson- DO Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OO

Hilary- eu achei que estava gostando dele!!!

Max- o que eu tenho a ver com isso???

Ray- o que você fez foi errado!!!

Hilary- eu sei, mas já aprendi minha lição!!!

Tyson- você é uma menina fútil e mentirosa, o Kai não merece alguém como você!!! Na verdade ninguém merece você!!!

Ray- calma Tyson!!!!

Tyson- eh verdade!!!

Hilary- TTTT por favor me perdoem!!!

Ray- tudo bem!!!

Max- ta bem!!!

Tyson- você fez tudo isso, mentiu!!!

E Tyson sai dali...

Ray- Hilary, o Tyson esta chateado mas logo vai passar!!!

Hilary- tomara que passe logo!!!

Max- você viu o Kai hoje???

Hilary- não, ele não esta no quarto dele???

Ray- eu fui lá!!! e não achei ninguém!!!

Max- eu vou tomar meu café da manha!!! Vamos Hilary e Ray???

Ray- depois eu vou, vou tentar achar o Kai!!!

Hilary- tudo bem!!!

E Hilary e Max vão tomar o café da manha!!! Ray vai procurar por Kai...

E assim acaba o cap. 9 não percam os próximos!!! Estamos chegando ao desfecho desse romance!!!


End file.
